Con chaqueta de cuero
by Thaly Black
Summary: Ella necesita conocer los peligros a los que se va a enfrentar como no acepte a James de una vez. Y Sirius como buen amigo que es, le aplica una terapia de choque. .:Sirius & Lily:.


**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de otra rubia, más clara, más rica y más inteligente que yo._

_Mañana tengo examen de castellano, y debería estar en pleno proceso de estudio. Pero es mi cumpleaños, y en agradecimiento a todos los lectores, y personas que me felicitaron, voy a jugar a ser una pequeña hobbit, y haceros un regalo a vosotras en el día de mi cumple._

_Este fic, como los últimos que vengo publicando, responde al reto de parejas extrañas, para el foro__ Los polos opuestos se atraen__, de Dramione, en el profile de __**Dryadeh**_

_Es la primera vez que yo escribo un one-shoot de esta pareja, siempre los traduje, o hice en drabbles. Son Lily y Sirius. Mis personajes. _

_APB Productions os trae…_

_---------------------------------------------------_

**Con chaqueta de cuero**

Están en séptimo. Son lo que debería considerarse como maduros. Pero eso no impide que Lily y James discutan a gritos en medio de la Sala Común.

Esta vez la discusión es por algo más grave que el típico y acostumbrado _"sal conmigo, Evans", "en tus sueños, Potter" _a pleno pulmón.

-Potter, Remus es tan amigo mío como tuyo, ¿te enteras?-ruge Lily acercándose a él amenazadora. Es la primera vez que nadie la ve así. Parece a punto de matar a James.

-Si fuese _taaan_ amigo tuyo como dices sabrías de sobra donde está…-es la primera vez que James utiliza el tono burlón y sarcástico con ella. Todos lo saben. Porque él siempre le habla bien, incluso en medio de sus peleas. Es la primera vez que le habla como si estuviese realmente enfadado.

-No te atrevas, Potter, jamás, a insinuar que Remus y yo no somos amigos-aúlla Lily, olvidándose de la magia y la varita.

-No insinúo nada, Evans-le espeta él con dureza. Sirius sabe que James lo consentiría cualquier cosa a Lily; excepto curiosear sobre Remus.-No quiero que te metas en lo que no te importa.

Lily avanza la media Sala Común que los separa y lo agarra de los cuellos de la camisa.

-Mira, Potter, estoy empezando a perder la paciencia, ¿sabes?-sisea, como toda una Slytherin.-Si me quisieses mitad de lo que me dices, me dirías donde está mi mejor amigo.-se suelta de él y se aparta, molesta, pretendiendo irse a su dormitorio.

James la agarra del brazo y se lo retuerce, girándola hacia él. Es la primera vez que la toca así, la primera vez que sabe que le está haciendo daño. Y la primera vez que no le importa.

No puede permitir que nadie, ni siquiera ella, se entere de lo de Remus. Porque antes que ser hombre, es Merodeador. Antes que Lily están sus amigos y su _Juro solemnemente…_Siete años de su vida o ella.

La atrae con brusquedad contra su cuerpo.

-Mira, Evans… no te importa donde está Remus… así que deja de preguntar, o lograrás que me enfade de verdad.-dice antes de soltarla y subir hacia su dormitorio.

Sirius mira a su amigo, al verlo desaparecer por las escaleras. Mira a Evans, que se queda sola en medio de la Sala Común. Suspira.

Baja los pies de la mesa y se levanta, sobre sus casi dos metros de altura.

Se dirige hacia las escaleras de su dormitorio, y al pasar por el lado de Lily, su voz le provoca un escalofrío.

-¿Tan malo es que me preocupe por mi mejor amigo?-y a Sirius, esa voz le suena a lágrimas y tristeza. A miedo, y a muchas cosas que Lily debe estar sintiendo.

Sirius está a punto de contestarle. De decirle que no es para preocuparse. Que perdone a James. Odia que la chica, que siempre ha sido fuerte, suene, de repente, asustada. Pero no le dice nada. Tiene que preocuparse por su mejor amigo.

Sacude la cabeza y, en silencio, sube las escaleras de su dormitorio, para encontrarse a James tumbado en la cama, mirando al techo. Ausente. Perdido.

-Hey, Cuernos-se tira a su lado en la cama.-¿Qué cojones te pasa, macho?

El aludido se gira y lo mira con una ceja enarcada tras las gafas de montura redonda.

-Nada.

-Ya, y yo le metí la lengua a Quejicus hasta hacerlo llorar-suelta Sirius esbozando una sonrisa de medio lado.

James pone una mueca de asco y luego suelta una carcajada.

-No, tío, en serio… ¿Qué pasa?-pregunta Sirius, sentándose en la cama y mirándolo serio.

-Que Lily pregunta demasiado sobre Remus. Y no quiero que ni ella ni nadie sepa lo de Lunático.

-Joder, Cuernos, que es TU Lily.

-¿Piensas que estoy así porque te andas morreando con Quejicus?-suelta James esbozando una media sonrisa.

-No, porque desde que te violó en el aula de Pociones ya no es lo mismo.-Sirius tiene que ganarle siempre a James. Es ley de vida.

-La he cagado, Pulgas, la he cagado.

Sirius sacude la cabeza, para apartarse el flequillo de delante de los ojos.

-¿Por qué le hablaste así? Joder… tío, que la niña te lo preguntó bien y eso…

-Porque no quiero que pregunte. No quiero que se vea inmiscuida en lo nuestro.

-Vamos, Cornamenta, sabes que tu y yo siempre vamos a ser amantes-dice Sirius con una media sonrisa traviesa.

-Antes me la corto.-suelta James sentándose en la cama.-No quiero que lo sepa, porque si lo sabe me odiará por hacer algo ilegal.

-A tu bola, tío… si no le cuentas que el lobito está en la enfermería te odiará por no decirle qué le pasa a su mejor amigo…

-No quiero que se vea mezclada en nada ilegal. Y no quiero que nadie sepa que somos animagos. Y si decirle donde está Remus implica contárselo… prefiero que me odie.

-Eso no te lo crees ni tú, mamonazo.

James se tira del pelo. Luego rueda sobre la cama y queda panza abajo, con la cabeza a escasos centímetros de la barriga de Sirius.

-Cuernos, macho, estás invadiendo mi espacio vital…

-Ve a hablar con Lily.

-¿Qué te has fumado?

-Te echaré a cornadas. Ve a hablar con ella…

-¿Y qué cojones quieres que le diga?

-Que no me odie.

Sirius mira a su amigo como si se hubiese vuelto loco de pronto.

-¿Y por qué no vas a hablar tú con ella?

James lo mira mal.

-¿Eres o no mi mejor amigo?

-Eres un hijo de puta, Cuernos-dice Sirius, sin embargo con una sonrisa, al tiempo que se pone la chupa de cuero y sale de la habitación.

Se la encuentra en la Sala Común. Sola. Mirando el fuego en la chimenea.

-Hey, Evans… ¿Estás bien?

-Vete a la mierda, Black-le espeta ella.

Sirius alza una ceja, divertido ante la repentina rabieta de Lily.

-Yo te he hablado bien.-dice, remarcando la obviedad.

-Ya, pero apostaría mi chapa de prefecta a que vienes a hablar en nombre del gilipollas de tu amigo-Sirius sonríe ante el comentario de Lily. Chica lista.

-¿Y qué tiene de malo echarle una mano a mi mejor amigo de vez en cuando?

-Que pierdes tu tiempo, Black, porque Potter es un cabrón y no quiero saber nada de él-replica muy digna.

Sirius suelta una carcajada que parece el ladrido de un perro. Lily es tan graciosa. ¿James un cabrón? Si, claro, y él es virgen.

-Mira, Black, si has venido aquí a reírte de mi, puedes largarte cuando quieras-suelta ella, alzando una ceja y mirándolo bastante mal.

-No es eso, Evans. Es que… estás un poco mal de la cabeza.

-¿Ah si?

-Si… cualquiera que diga que James Potter es un cabrón está mal de la cabeza… o es que nunca se ha topado con un cabrón de verdad.-dice con una media sonrisa.

-Ah, claro, y tú de encontrarte con cabrones entiendes tela, ¿no? Ya sabía yo que lo de la melenita no era porque estuviese de moda-contraataca Lily.

-No, nena, yo entiendo de cabrones porque soy uno de ellos.-suelta como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¿Tú?-Lily alza una ceja.-Por favor, si pareces un peluche demasiado grande.- Lily sabe de sobra que eso es una mentira cochina de las de toda la vida. Pero está de malas, y Black es lo que más cerca tiene para desahogarse.

A Sirius le han llamado muchas cosas (cabrón, hijo puta, marica, niñato, insensible, renegado y Black) y ninguna de ellas le ha cabreado tanto como _peluche_.

Se levanta y, con sus casi dos metros de altura, agarra a Lily del brazo con violencia. La levanta en el aire, y, ante las protestas airadas de la chica, la saca arrastras de la Sala Común.

-Black, ¿qué cojones estás haciendo?

-Demostrarte que de peluche no tengo nada-dice entrando en unos baños abandonados. La ha arrastrado hasta el segundo piso. Allí nadie va a molestarlos.

Lily suelta un bufido. _Por el amor de Merlín,_ la situación resulta ridícula. Se suelta de Black y camina un par de pasos hacia la puerta, antes de que una mano enorme la agarre del brazo y la empuje contra la pared, logrando que pierda la respiración al chocar con la espalda.

Sirius se acerca a ella y la acorrala contra el muro de baldosas que está húmedo y resbaladizo.

-Apártate, Black.-gruñe la chica, bajito, amenazadora. Sirius se pregunta, por un instante, qué le hará si no obedece. Nada. Está seguro, porque si no obedece, gana.

-¿Qué pasa, Evans? ¿Tienes miedo?

-¿De ti? Por favor, Black, no me hagas reír y apártate, anda…

Sirius agarra uno de los brazos de Lily y lo levanta contra la pared. Lily, con el otro, lo empuja por el pecho, pero, a quién pretenderá engañar, si sabe que tiene menos fuerza que Black. En cualquier circunstancia.

-¿Black, qué cojones te pasa?

-Vamos, Evans… voy a demostrarte lo que es ser un cabrón de verdad…

-¿Estás loco o es que las melenas te afectan al cerebro?

-No, nena, así valorarás más a James… créeme.

Y le abre las piernas con una rodilla. Le muerde los labios, y luego lame. Sirius Black no sabe besar. Es solo ímpetu y cuero. Quiere poder. Tiene el poder sobre ella. Lo sabe. Porque cuando le mete la lengua en la boca, ya ha ganado la batalla.

Lily ya no intenta apartarlo, cuando la mano de Sirius se cuela bajo su falda y la toca con rudeza en lugares donde nadie antes la ha tocado, la suya tira de la chupa de cuero, atrayéndolo más hacia su cuerpo.

La mano de Sirius que le aprieta la suya contra la pared, desciende por su brazo conforme ella le responde al beso, y, cuando lo libera, para descender por su costado, ella se aferra a su cuello.

Lily jadea cuando un dedo de Sirius se cuela más adentro de lo que ha estado nunca nadie, y él le mete la lengua en la boca, queriendo que le salgan lágrimas de placer, queriendo tragarse sus gemidos.

La mano que Sirius tiene desocupada desabrocha la blusa de Lily, mientras su lengua recorre el cuello blanco de la chica. Le agarra un pecho y se lo aprieta, al tiempo que le pega un mordisco en la piel que recubre la yugular. Y ella gime, casi grita, y araña desesperada la chaqueta de cuero. Porque a Sirius no le basta con que se esté corriendo en sus manos. No. Porque se mueve contra ella, como si se la estuviese follando, y Lily, de repente, desea que lo haga, joder, que no pare, que la toque, la lama y le muerda por todas partes.

Vuelve a subir a sus labios, con el sabor de la sangre de su cuello en los labios, y la besa, con una suavidad innata, ahora. Lily enreda los dedos en su pelo. Quiere más. Sirius sabe que quiere más.

Se separa levemente de ella y sonríe. Deposita un único beso en sus labios.

-¿Ves, Evans? No soy ningún peluche.-dice burlón.

Ella alza una ceja, todavía jadeando.

Vuelve a acorralarla contra la pared. Está caliente. Duro. Y ella lo nota. Sería imposible no hacerlo.

-Tal vez a partir de ahora, bonita, empieces a valorar un poquito más a James… porque él no es un cabrón. Yo si.-dice antes de separarse de ella y marcharse del baño.

Lily, todavía jadeando, se apoya contra la pared y se deja resbalar hacia el suelo.

Si. Sirius Black es un cabrón. Con chaqueta de cuero.

--------------------------------------

_¿Qué os ha parecido?_

_El James agresivo no es santo de mi devoción, pero entendedlo. Es más importante Remus que Lily. James la quiere mucho, si. Pero por sus amigos daría todo lo que tiene. Por Lily la vida. Por sus amigos todo lo demás._

_Sirius es el mejor amigo de James. No ha sido traición. Ha sido terapia de choque. Hacerle ver a Lily lo que puede pasarle si no acepta a James._

_Y eso._

_Muchísimas gracias por leerme!!! Os adoro!!!_

**.:Thaly:.**


End file.
